wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ofensywa Straceńczego Słońca
Generał Tiral'alan Arcymag Ne'thul Lady Liadrin |Pozostali przywódcy = Wielki Anchoryta Almonen K'iru |Rasy = |Stolica = Promień Słońca |Baza działań = Wschodnie Królestwa (Lordaeron (Quel'Thalas)) |Obszar działań = Wyspa Quel'Danas |Główny język = Thalassiański Draenejski |Pozostałe języki = Wspólny Orczy |Przynależność = Niezależni Neutralni |Ojczysty świat = Azeroth |Kwatermistrz = Eldara Dawnrunner |Nagrody = |Status = Aktywna |Podgrupy = Aldor Wróżbici Krwawi Rycerze |Sojusznicy = Przymierze Horda |Pokój = Sha'tar |Wojna = Płonący Legion |Data założenia = 26 ADP |Sztandar = thumb|left }} Ofensywa Strzaskanego Słońca, w skrócie nazywana SSO, jest to armia złożona z kapłanów oraz kapłanek, wojowników oraz mistrzów krawawych elfów i draenei, zebrana przez naaru do walki z Kael'thasem Sunstriderem, który chciał użyć Słonecznej Studni jako portalu do przywołania swojego mistrza, Kil'jaedena. Działania organizacji obejmują przede wszystkim wyspę Quel'Danas, gdzie zlokalizowana jest Słoneczna Studnia. Ofensywa powstała przez apel o jedność pomiędzy kapłanami Aldoru (draenei) i czarodziejami - Wróżbitami (krwawe elfy), by uniemożliwić dostanie się Kil'jaedena do świata Azeroth, który mógłby zniszczyć. Główna baza Ofensywy jest umiejscowiona w rejonie Sun's Reach, w północnowschodniej części wyspy. Pierwszym działaniem, podjętym przez grupę było odbicie Sun's Reach - najpierw wyprawili się na tajemne sanktuarium, następnie dotarli do zbrojowni i ostatecznie do portu - z rąk krwawych elfów Ostrza Świtu lojalnych Kael'thasowi, a zarazem demonicznym władcom Płonącego Legionu, którzy przybyli za wezwaniem złego Księcia. Członkowie Ofensywy zostaną wezwani, by wedrzeć się na Tarasy Mistrza i stoczyć bitwę z samą elitą wojsk Kael'thasa, ostatecznie spotykając się z samym Księciem krwawych elfów w ostatecznym rozegraniu. Jedynie najwięksi śmiałkowie Azerothu mają odwagę wedrzeć się na Płaskowyż Studni Słońca, gdzie owoce pracy Kael'thasa widać najbardziej - tam, gdzie najbardziej oddani słudzy Kil'jaedena przygotowują się na przybycie swego mistrza. Ofensywa Strzaskanego Słońca jest nową frakcją dodaną w Patchu 2.4.0 wraz z otwarciem wyspy Quel'Danas i tamtejszych instancji. W shattrath City możemy znaleźć nowych questgiverów do zadań na wyspie, ale większość zwiażanych z wyspą można znaleźć w okolicach Tarasu Światła. Aktualnie są oni oznaczeni jako członkowie Ofensywy, krwawe elfy mieszają się tam z draeneiami are now marked as members of the Offensive, with blood elves mingling with the draenei (przed patchem 2.4, wszystkie NPC w okolicach Tarasu były draeneiami zwiazanymi z Aldorem). Opis frakcji: Ostateczny atak Shattrath City na operacje Księcia Kael'thasa w Słonecznej Studni. Nagrody Dodatkowo po tym jak gracze odzyskują zbrojownię, nieliczni kupcy pojawiają się, na czele z takimi jak , sprzedajacy . Gdy gracze odbijają port i aktywują Alchemiczne Laboratorium, zaczyna sprzedawać swoje wyroby jubilerskie. Odzyskanie Sun's Reach Warto także zobaczyć NPCów Wyspy Quel'Danas, by dowiedzieć się, którzy sprzedawcy pojawiają się, w jakiej fazie. Zadania oznaczone † zostały usunięte. Pomost dla Strzaskanego Słońca Gdy pierwsi gracze dotrą na Wyspę Quel'Danas, baza Ofensywy Strzaskanego Słońca będzie się składać jedynie z okrętu nocnych elfów, na którym przybyły i małego obozu, Pomostu dla Strzaskanego Słońca. Wraz z wypełnianiem zadań dla Ofensywy, organizacja będzie zdobywać nowe budynki na wyspie, odblokowując więcej zadań. Sanktuarium Sun's Reach Pierwszy odbity budynek to Sanktuarium SUn's Reach. Zadania † oraz † mają na celu obronę tego obiektu. Po zajęciu sanktuarium, pojawiają się sprzedawca towarów profesjonalnych oraz dwóch dodatkowych questgiverów, podczas gdy gracze mogą kontynuować wypełnianie zadań. Zbrojownia Sun's Reach Po Sanktuarium należy odbić zbrojownię. Dwa zadania są bezpośrednio związane z odzyskaniem zborojowni to † i †. Gdy tylko zbrojownia zostanie odebrana, pojawi się czterech PvP sprzedawców broni, dwóch questgiverów oraz naprawcę i sprzedawcę , Smitha Hauthaa. Dodatkowo zadania i zastępują wcześniejsze zadania. Gdy gracze pracują nad odzyskaniem zbrojowni, w Shattrath City, Exarch Nasuun jest w trakcie tworzenia portalu na wyspę Quel'Danas. Gracze, którzy ukończą zadanie †, pomogą mu. Gdy portal zostanie aktywowany zastępuje poprzednie zadanie i aktywuje w sanktuarium . Port Sun's Reach Port Sun's Reach jest trzecim, a zarazem ostatnim miejscem, któe należy odzyskać wraz z Chwałą Silvermoon. Zadania zwiazane z odbiciem portu to † oraz †. Gdy port zostanie odebrany, oraz mogą być ciągle ukończone. Gdy gracze pracują nad odzyskaniem portu, praca również rozpoczyna się na budowaniu kuźni i kowadła dla Smitha Hauthaa w zbrojowni. Gracze, którzy ukończą † pomogą jej w zadaniu. Gdy kuźnia i kowadło zostaną zbudowane, oraz wezmą miejsce poprzedniego zadania, a Hauthaa zacznie sprzedawać swój towar. Laboratorium Alchemiczne i Pomnik Po całkowitym odzyskaniu Sun's Reach, będzie próbował zbudować Laboratorium Alchemieczne dla graczy, które również pozwoli jej i otworzyć sklep. Gdy tylko laboratorium zostanie zbudowane, zadania and zajmą miejsce Discovering Your Roots i pojawi się sprzedawca alchemicznych składników . W dodatku, Ofensywa Strzaskanego Słońca zacznie zbierać dotacje na budowę Pomnika Poległych poprzez zadanie † oraz , z czego ostatni z nich jest dostępny przy reputacji i pozwala graczowi na uzyskanie tytułu wzamian za dotację .Gdy tlyko pomnik zostanie zbudowany, zadanie wymienia A Charitable Donation dla graczy, którzy nie posiadają rangi wysoko postawionego z Ofensywą. Ukończenie Gdy tylko wszystkie zadania na wyspie zostaną ukończone, pojawia się i rzuca na graczy na wyspie oraz na Tarasie Mistrza czar Pieśń Zwycięstwa K'iru, zwiększający wytrzymałość o 79 a intelekt o 40. Zadania Fabuła Ofensywy Strzaskanego Słońca jest unikalna w WoWie. Większość zadań musi być wykonana na wyspie, ale kilka z nich trzeba zrobić w Outland. Zadania, które są do zrobienia poza wyspą są oznaczone informacją. Gdy finalna faza jest zakończona, pojawiają się zadania Ofensywy Strzaskanego Słońca dotyczące wszystkich miejsc w Outland poza Zangarmarsh. Neutralne * / (Shattrath City / Wyspa Quel'Danas) ** (+250 reputacji) *** * (Shattrath City / Wyspa Quel'Danas) ** (+250 reputacji, Shattrath City / Outland) ** (+250 reputacji Shattrath City / Netherstorm) ** (+250 reputacji, Shattrath City / Oshu'gun) ** (Wyspa Quel'Danas / Tron Kil'Jaedena) *** (+250 reputacji, Tron Kil'Jaedena) *** (+250 reputacji, Tron Kil'Jaedena) Przyjazny * Uhonorowany * Ceniony * Uwielbiany * * Sun's Reach - dzienne zadania Zadania są na początku przedstawione w tabeli i trwają aż do rozpoczęcia zadań je zastępujących, gdy są oznaczone sztyletem (†). Sztylet jest umownym znakiem na wiki do pokazania, które zadania są usunięte. Jedynie zadania w tabelce w rządkach promują do następnej fazy. Na przykład tylko (IR) oraz (TH), jako część odzyskania Portu Sun's Reach, pozwalają na ukończenie fazy 4. Prawie wszystkie zadania w tej tabelce są jednocześnie zadaniami dziennymi i dostępnymi bez względu na posadaną reputację, poczynając od z Ofensywą. Wyjątkami są (YCS), które jest zadaniem dziennym dostępnym dla graczy, którzy nie uzyskali reputacji , i (AMB), który jest dostępny na pcozątku Fazy 4, ale wymaga reputacji Uwielbiany z SSO. W związku z dużą ilością informacji w tabelce, wszystkie nazwy i nagrody zadań zostały skrócone na tyle, by była ona przejrzysta. Nagłówki kolumn faz są odnośnikami do odpowiednich działów Odzyskania Sun's Reach - sekcji tego artykułu. } |150 150 |- !Zbrojownia | |BSA DDS | |BGO ASC |colspan=4| | |250 150 |- class="alt" ! | |valign="top"|IMC |MSP KLL |colspan=5| | |250 250 |SSS DST |- ! Port |colspan=3| |IR TH | |KEB CD |colspan=2| | |250 250 |- class="alt" ! |colspan=3| |valign=top|MR |DSN AA |colspan=3| | |250 350 | B/RWC |- ! Laboratorium |colspan=5| |valign="top"|DR | |RYR OB | |350 250 |SSS BE |- class="alt" ! Monument |colspan=5| |CD |YCS | | - |150 | |- ! Inne |colspan=5| |DGC AMB |colspan=2| | - |250 500 | of the Shattered Sun |} Warto zobaczyć * Bitwa o Sun's Reach de:Offensive der zerschmetterten Sonne en:Shattered Sun Offensive es:Shattered Sun Offensive fr:Opération Soleil brisé ru:Армия Расколотого Солнца Kategoria:Krwawe elfy Kategoria:Draenei Kategoria:Wyspa Quel'Danas